This invention generally relates to a trim parts installed in the interior of a motor vehicle. More specifically to a trim part having an attachment surface and a method of forming the attachment surface on the trim part.
Automotive interior molded panel components, such as trim part inserts such as door panels, are typically manufactured with a covered substrate and with backside attachment methods for sheet metal. The sheet metal is then attached to other components of the trim part. Typically, these door panels are made by compression molding a substrate to the desired form of the door panel. With the use of compression molding techniques, it is very difficult to mold in the backside the attachment points.
Therefore, in order to attach these attachment points at the back of the substrate forming the door panel, a two step process is involved where these attachment points are purchased components and are assembled to the substrate by means of placing/locating each attachment piece into the molding tool before the molding process. Alternatively, these attachment tools are attached after removing the substrate from the molding tool and fastening the attachment by secondary operations such as heat staking, sonic welding, vibration welding or with the help of an adhesive. However present methods used to secure these attachments entail additional product cost, therefore, adding to the overall cost of the automobile. In some cases, over time, these attachments points contribute to the degradation in the noise, vibration and harshness (NVH) characteristics of an automobile.
Hence, there is a need in the automotive industry to manufacture door panels that have integrated attachment points that will reduce the overall cost and manufacturing time of a door panel.
The present invention generally relates to interior trim parts such as door panels that are attached to an interior sheet in a motor vehicle. In accordance with the preferred embodiment of the present invention, a method of forming the trim part having a outer surface and an inner surface is disclosed. The method comprises providing a substrate having a first side and a second side and disposing the substrate in a molding tool, the molding tool has an upper mold and a lower mold. Engaging the first side of the substrate with the upper mold and the second side of the substrate with the lower mold. The first side is subject to compression molding such that the first side forms the outer surface of the trim part and injection molding an attachment surface to the second side of the substrate.